your my sun
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: cinta dan sayang itu bedah. perbedaannya sangat jauh. jangan perna menyamakan cinta dengan sayang.


"YAOI" SasuNaru

Don't like don't read

Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Anime Naruto+tokoh-tokohnya, Mugi yang punya ficnya

Summary : Naruto : 5 tahun & 17 tahun

Sasuke : 7 tahun & 19 tahun

"**perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi, cinta dan sayang itu berbeda jauh. Maka dari itu, kau lah orang yang ku cinta selama ini"**

**YOUR MY SUN**

aku sangat benci matahari, panasnya yang menyengat membuat tubuh putihku memerah tak tahan karnanya. Aku benci matahari, karna matahari membuatku terlihat bodoh. Aku benci matahari karna matahari mengingatkanku padanya, pada orang yang sangat kucintai, pada orang yang sangat ingin kupeluk dan kurindukan. Aku benci dengan matahari, karna matahariku sendiri sudah pergi lama meninggalkanku.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha, pewaris kedua dari keluarga terkaya dikota Konoha setelah kakak laki-lakiku Uchiha Itachi. Aku seorang Uchiha, keluarga terkenal yang memiliki wajah sempurna, kecerdasan dan kekayaan, perempuan mana yang tak mau padaku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tapi walau pun begitu. Aku merasa ada yang kosong, merasa kehidupanku tak sempurna. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Haruno Sakura salah satu murid SMA di Konoha. Aku hanya membuat dia sebagai pelarian sendiri seorang Direktur disalah satu perusahaan ayahku.

**FLASHBACK**

Hari ini,hari pemakaman ibuku, aku hanya menangis di dalam pelukan kakak, aku yang baru berumur 7 tahun, hanya tau kalau orangtuaku sekarang sudah pergi ke surga, itulah yang kakak bilang, dia bilang aku tidak boleh sedih karna ada dia di sampingku. tepat malam sesudah pemakan, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar komplek perumahanku, di perjalanan aku selalu menangis. Lama aku menangis akhirnya aku berhenti di sebuah taman di komplek perumahaku, kududukan tubuhku di kursi di bawah pohon rindang di taman itu, gelap hanya menekuk lututku dan memeluknya,menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara lutut-lututku.

" Kakak….kenapa kakak menangis……?" kudengar suara lembut menegurku,tangannya yang kecil memegangi rambut hitamku dan membelainya dengan lembut. Aku hanya terdiam tak tau harus berkata. Anak itu tersenyum manis kearahku

"Kau siapa?" Tanyaku. Aku sedikit terkejut, bagaimana bisa ada anak kecil yang berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Walaupun aku juga anak kecil.

"Aku Naruto." ujarnya, seraya memberikanku sebuah cengiran

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" dia menunduk, ponis pirangnya menutupi wajah itu

"Aku tersesat," jelasnya lirih "Tapi untung aku bertemu kakak." dia melihat kearahku, tersenyum

"Kau ini bodoh, kenapa bisa tersesat?"  
"Aku juga tak tahu." kulihat dia sebentar, mata biru, rambut kuning dan kulit tan-nya tak terlalu terlihat karna pencahayaan yang kurang malam itu. Aku menarik napas sebentar

"Aku akan mengantarmu." aku berdiri dari bangku taman itu, menggandeng anak laki-laki manis itu berjalan memutari komplek perumahan.

Di jalan anak itu hanya bersenandung riang, aku merasa risih dengan suara cemprengnya "Namamu siapa?" anak itu menoleh kearahku. Nyanyiannya tiba-tiba terhenti

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, ujarnya "Kakak?" dia berbalik bertanya padaku

" Sasuke."

"Oh..kak Sasuke ya." terangnya mengerti, anak yang menarik,

aku baru sadar selama aku bersama anak ini aku tidak teringat kesedihan yang tadi kurasakan, di perjalanan pulang Naruto sangat cerewet dan bersemangat, dan kuketahui kalau dia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, umurnya pun baru 5 tahun. Dia bercerita banyak tentang kedua orang tuanya, teman-temanya di TK, dan kucing kesayangnnya. Bahkan sampai menceritakan makanan kesukaanya seperti coklat, cake, permen dan seluruh makan manis lainnya.

Cukup lama aku mengelilingi komplek perumahanku, akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Naruto. rumah yang bersih dan rapi, selain itu banyak bunga yang kulihat tertanam di pekarangan rumanya

"Ini rumahku, kakak Sasuke, ayo masuk." anak itu menarik tanganku menyuhku ikut bersamanya.

"Aku harus pulang." tolakku

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang ya kak." dia beranjak pergi meninggalakanku, begitu juga aku. Tapi belum semeter aku menjauh dari rumah itu, seseorang memegang lenganku. Aku menoleh kearah orang itu, dan ternyata Naruto dengan cengirannya

"Kak Sasuke, tunggu dulu." dia menahanku. Aku berjongkok didepan tubuh mungilnya

"Ada apa?" dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya

"Ini." aku melihat tangannya terulur menggenggam sesuatu, dia membuka berlahan-lahan genggaman itu. dua kalung mainan berliontin lonceng kecil, satu berwarna kuning dan satunya lagi berwarna biru

"Apa ini?"

"Ini kalung, tadi aku dapat dari snack berhadiah."

"Untukku?"

"Iya, kakak menunduk," dia menyuruhku menunduk supaya dia dapat lebih mudah memasangkannya ke leherku "Selesai."

"Terima kasih." ujarku

"Besok kakak ke sini ya, kita main bersama."

"Akan ku usahakan, sana pulang!" Naruto melambai riang kearahku, tak lama kemudian dia masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Semenjak malam itu, aku sering bermain kerumahnya. Kedua orang tua Naruto juga sangat baik. Aku sering bermain bola dan permainan lainnya. Kesedihanku tak berlangsung lama, Naruto membuatku ceria kembali. Aku sangat menyukai anak itu. Setahun aku dan Naruto berteman. Suatu hari setelah aku pulang sekolah, aku pamit dengan aniki untuk pergi bermain kerumah Naruto. Tapi ternyata rumah itu kosong. Aku bertanya ketetangga, ternyata Naruto pindah, karna ayahnya dipindah tugaskan. Semenjak itu kehidupanku berubah. Aku tak mau bermain kalau bukan dengan Naruto, dan itu membuatku susah bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Berkali-kali aniki mendatangkan adik teman-temannya untuk bermain denganku, tapi aku tak mau, aku hanya diam tak mau bermain. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan sayangku pada Naruto berubah menjadi cinta. Aku sangat merindukannya, sangat dan benar-benar merindukannya. Walau itu terdengar aneh, tapi aku mencintainya. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Naruto hanya kalung berliontin lonceng kecil malam itu.

**FINISH FLASHBACK **

hari ini aku sedang makan siang bersama staf-staf diperusahaanku disebuah cafe. Kami sedang membicarakan tentang perusahaan. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, kulihat layar ponsel itu. Tertera nomor-nomor yang tak kukenal. ku tekan tombol hijau diponselku

"Halo."

"Hai Sasuke." suara perempuan, dan suara itu tak asing bagiku

"Sakura?"

"Kau tau."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menelponmu saja."

"Ini nomormu?"  
"Bukan, ini nomor temanku. Kau dimana Sasuke?"

"Aku di café, nanti aku telpon lagi. Aku sedang sibuk." kututup telpon itu. Aku benci perempuan itu, dia sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

**YOUR MY SUN**

Malam itu kurasakan tubuhku sangat lelah. Berkali-kali aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang seharian berkerja didepan computer. Kulirik jam di dinding ruangan kerjaku 23.34, sudah sangat larut. Lebih baik aku pulang.

Saat diperjalanan pulang. Aku teringat Sakura. Perempuan menyebalkan itu selalu minta ditelpon kalau malam. Kubuka buku telpon, mencari nama perempuan itu. aku baru ingat, tadi Sakura menelponku dengan nomor lain. Kucari nomor yang menghubungiku tadi. Kupencet tombol hijau, tak beberapa lama telpon itu diangkat

"Haloo." suara laki-laki, ini bukan nomor Sakura. Apa Sakura punya selingkuhan. Cih, brengsek perempuan itu. sudah untung aku mau menerimanya sebagai pacarku

"Halo, ini siapa?" aku berusaha mencari tau siapa selingkuhan perempuan itu.

"Naru, ini siapa?" hei, aku bertanya. Kenapa kau balik bertanya

"Aku pacar Sakura. Perempuan itu ada?"

"Sakura?, dia teman sekelasku, tadi Sakura memang meminjam ponselku untuk menelponmu. Katanya ponselnya rusak." aku rasa orang itu tau kalau aku sedang marah, dia mencoba menjelaskan padaku. Sebenarnya aku bukan marah karna cemburu, tapi karna perempuan itu tak tahu diuntung.

"Jadi kau temannya?"  
"Iya, maaf ya. Jangan marahi Sakura. Kami Cuma berteman."

"Kau kira aku cemburu?"

"Ha..ha…ha, mungkin. Namamu siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh Sasuke, salam kenal ya."

"Hn, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya."

"Eh? Baiklah" aku menutup telpon itu. memandang kejalan, berusaha memfokuskan mataku pada jalan raya.

Sesampainya di apartemenku, kutidurkan tubuhku di ranjang. Menarik napas sebentar. Kemudian mandi dan tidur

-paginya-

Kicau burung dan sinar mentari membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Kubuka mata onyxku berlahan. Menfokuskannya sesaat. Aku mulai meregangkan otot-ototku. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Pagi ini hari senin, dan aku sudah minta cuti. Sesekali seorang direktur sepertiku sangat membutuhkan cuti bukan?, kunyalakan TV yang ada di apartemenku, menyetelnya keacara yang aku suka. Ponsel biruku tiba-tiba bergetar. Kupandang sebentar layarnya, kulihat nomor yang tertera disana, lagi-lagi nomor itu.

"Haloo."

"Hai Sasuke_kun."

ternyata benar, itu 'Sakura' "Hn"

"Jangan begitu Sasuke_kun."  
"Apa?"

"Sikapmu itu, manislah sedikit."

"Hn." cih, merepotkan

"Aku ini pacarmu."

"Terus?"  
"Ayolah Sasuke_kun."

"Apa mau mu?"

"Bisa jemput aku nanti siang?"  
"Baiklah." kututup telpon itu. dasar gadis menyebalkan

**YOUR MY SUN**

Hari itu sangat panas, aku berdiri didepan gedung sebuah SMA. Bersender didepan mobilku. Aku benci panas. Setiap perempuan yang lewat didepanku tersenyum padaku, tapi aku tak membalas senyum mereka, aku masih mempertahankan wajah soticku. Sesekali kulirik jam yang melingkar ditanganku. Kapan kelas ini akan bubar. Baru saja aku berpikir akan pulang, bel digedung itu berbunyi menandakan usainya pelajaran hari ini. Aku tetap berdiri disana, menunggu orang yang membuatku harus menunggu selama ini. Kulihat seorang perempuan berambut merah mudah berlari kearahku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sasuke_kun…" teriannya. Cih, akhirnya datang juga perempuan itu. dia terus berlari sambil menggandeng anak laki-laki seumurannya. Aku tak ambil pusing. Aku segera membuka pintu mobilku. "Sasuke_kun..tunggu." sekarang perempuan itu berdiri didepanku

"Ada apa?" kulihat dia mengatur nafasnya bersama anak laki-laki itu

"Kenalkan, ini temanku. Namanya Sai." aku melirik kearah pemuda itu. dia tersenyum memuakan

"Sai." anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya

"Sasuke." aku menyambut tangan pemuda itu

"Dia mirip denganmu kan Sasuke." aku melihat Sakura tajam, memandangnya dengan tatapan 'jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain perempuan brengsek'. Kelihatannya dia tau arti tatapanku "Hahaha aku bercanda Sasuke."

"Hoooiii kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri." kali ini seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang mengegetkanku, Sakura dan Sai. Kupandang pemuda itu. rambut pirang, mata biru, dan tiga pasang garis dipipinya. Mata onyx-ku membulat. Menatap pemuda itu. dia~

"Sasuke, kenalkan ini Naruto, dia teman sekelasku. Beberapa hari ini aku meminjam ponselnya untuk menghubungimu" pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya

"Naruto Uzumaki." dia memperkenalkan namanya. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit, dan ingin menangis. Dia Naruto-ku.

"Sasuke." aku membalas uluran tangannya, menyambut tangan tan yang sudah lama kurindukan itu. aku menarik napas sebentar ingin rasanya memeluk tubuh yang kurindu itu, tapi aku tak bisa. Masih banyak orang disini.

"Salam kenal ya Sasuke." ujarnya. Oh Kami_Sama, aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluknya. Aku rindu anak ini, aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, memegangnya. Shit, apa kau menghukumku Kami_Sama? Kenapa baru sekarang kau pertemukan aku dan Naruto.

"Hai, Sasuke. Kau tak apa?" Sai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan mukaku, membuat lamunanku menghilang.

"Hn" aku memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, Sakura dan Sai yang melihatnya hanya bingung.

"Kau mengenal Naruto, Sasuke_kun?"

"Sakura_chan, kami baru bertemu disini. Mana mungkin dia mengenalku." Naruto menjelaskan. Saat itu rasanya ada ribuan petir yang menghantam hatiku. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bilang kalau kami baru bertemu. Apa dia tidak mengingat ku. Ayolah Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak mengingatku. Bagus Sasuke, orang yang sangat kau cintai sama sekali tak mengingatmu.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke_kun." ujar Sakura bergelantungan manja dilengan kiriku. Aku melihat Naruto sekilas. Wajah cerianya berubah saat Sakura menggandeng lenganku. Apa dia menyukai Sakura.

"Ano, Sakura..hmm ." Naruto terlihat berpikir

"Apa?" sergak Sakura. Hei perempuan brengsek, jangan menyergak Naruto_ku.

"Sasuke. Aku boleh…" kata-katanya terputus. Aku dapat melihat rona diwajah tan-nya, uh~ aku rindu wajah itu.

"Hn."

"Boleh aku menumpang?" akhirnya dia mengatakan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Hn. dia melihatku bingung. Aku masuk kedalam mobil, diikuti Sakura yang duduk disebelahku. Sedangkan anak itu masih berdiri disamping mobilku. Kubuka kaca mobilku, memperhatikan Naruto dan Sai yang menatapku juga

"Kau bilang mau menumpang. Cepatlah masuk." ajakku. Dia terlihat sangat gembira saat itu

"Sai boleh ikut juga kan?" laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah"

Diperjalannan pulang. Aku mengantar Said an Naruto hari itu. sekarang aku tau Naruto tinggal disebuah rumah di pinggir jalan. Setelah mengantarnya aku segera mengantar Sakura pulang.

**YOUR MY SUN**

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur, berkali-kali aku mencoba tapi tak bisa. Aku selalu mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur, mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilku. Malam ini aku akan pergi kerumah Naruto. Aku tak tahan lagi ingin mencium pemuda itu. saat masuk kedalam mobil. Aku teringat Sakura, aku harus menelponnya malam ini. Dan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Karna aku tak butuh perempuan itu lagi. Ku pencet nomornya yang ada di ponselku. Lama aku menunggu. Akhirnya telponku diangkat

"Halo." suara laki-laki. Astaga Sasuke, kau itu lupa atau bodoh sih. Ini kan nomor Naruto

"Haloo."

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

Kami_Sama. Aku harus jawab apa. Aku seorang Uchiha. Ayo jangan buat aku bodoh malam ini

"Kau dirumah?" kenapa aku malah bertanya begitu

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"aku mau kerumahmu." Hei. Kenapa aku bilang. Padahal aku mau buat kejutan

"Baiklah, aku tunggu."

"Hn." aku memutuskan telpon itu. kelihatanya urusanku dengan Sakura akan kuselesaikan besok. Sekarang aku akan menemui pemuda itu, Matahari-ku, matahari yang telah lama menghilang dari ku.

Aku berhenti di sebuah rumah bersih dan rapi. Aku mencoba mengetuk pintu kayu rumah itu.

'TOK..TOK..'

"Iya tunggu sebentar" suara perempuan. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Pertama yang kulihat seorang perempuan cantik, berambut merah, tersenyum kearahku 'bibi Kushina'

"Cari siapa?" perempuan itu bertanya. Kelihatannya bibi Kushina tak mengenalku lagi

"Ada Naruto"

"Oh.. teman Naruto, tunggu ya." Perempuan itu masuk.

Tak beberapa lama seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghampiriku yang masih didepan pintu

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara."  
"Bicara apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara diluar" Naruto mengangguk. Dia berpamitan dengan bibi Kushina, mengikutiku kemobil kemudian kami pergi meninggalkan rumah itu

"Ada apa Sasuke?" dia bertanya padaku. Aku melihatnya sebentar yang duduk disebelahku, setelah itu aku menfokuskan lagi mataku kejalan

" Lama kita tak bertemu ya Naruto" dia kelihatan bingung

"Maksud mu?"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Kau bicara apa Sasuke."

"Apa perkataanku kurang jelas?"

"Kau ini kenapa?" dia benar-benar menbuat ku kesal. Kutepikan mobilku, memandang mata biru yang lama tak kupandang itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto, seberapa pun aku mencoba melupakanmu itu malah membuatku semakin merindukanmu. Waktu itu…kenapa kau pergi begitu saja Naruto? Apa kau tau aku mencarimu. Kau menghilang begitu saja. Kau membuatku tersiksa dobe." aku dapat merasakan sebulir air menetes dari mataku.

Naruto menunduk dalam. Kemudian dia menatapku. "Kau pasti salah orang Sasuke." Dia tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku tak perduli lagi sekarang. Tubuh mungil itu kudekap hangat malam ini. Aku mohon jangan lupakan aku Naruto.

'CING…CING' kalung lonceng pemberian Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kalung yang melekat erat di leher jenjangku itu. sudah bertahun-tahun kalung itu berada disana. Semenjak kepergian Naruto, kalung itu tak perna berbunyi lagi. Dan sekarang kalung itu berbunyi.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme. Lepaskan aku, kau pasti salah orang." Dia berontak didalam pelukanku. Aku tak mau melepaskannya. Kelihatannya dia sudah kehabisan tenaga saat ini

"Kau pasti memiliki pasangan lonceng ini kan?" aku memperlihatkan lonceng berukuran sedang berwarna biru langit itu kepadanya. Dia hanya tersenyum

"Aku tak punya barang seperti itu." dia ingin membuka pintu mobil saat itu. aku mencegatnya. Dan kembali memeluknya. Setelah kurasa dia tak berontak, aku melepaskan pelukanku, melihat kearah mata biru itu begitu pula Naruto. Akal sehatku menguap. Dan pikiranku sekarang hanya ada Naruto saat ini. Kudekatkan wajahku berlahan, aku dapat mereasakan hembusan napasnya sekarang. Naruto menutup matanya. Aku segera mencium tepat di bibir pemuda manis itu, kujilat bibir Naruto berlahan meminta izin untuk masuk, Naruto membuka bibirnya mempersilahkan lidahku masuk menyelusuri rongga mulunya. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Aku merasa ada rasa asin disela-sela ciuman itu. kulihat sesaat keadaan Naruto, dia menangis. Aku membuatnya menangis.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" aku mencoba bertanya, sambil mengelap pipinya dengan ibu jariku

"hiks…hiks….kenapa baru sekarang?" aku menatapnya bingung" Kenapa baru sekarang kau menemuiku Sasuke. Aku merindukanmu berengsek". Sebuah lonceng yang sama dengan kepunyaanku bergelinding indah dari leher jenjang Naruto jatuh kebawah tempat duduk Naruto mata onxyku membelalak. Dia menungguku. Jadi dia masih mengingatku. Aku memungut lonceng itu, dia melihat ku tersipu. Oh Kami_Sama…kau benar-benar baik padaku

Aku tatap mata laut itu, dan kembali memeluknya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia lagi

"Aishiteru Naruto" aku membisikan kata-kata sakral itu ketelinganya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukanku

"Aishiteru too" sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi milikku

Kami melanjutkan ciuman yang tertunda tadi, sampai kami berdua dikagetkan oleh suara poselku

"Haloo Sasuke_kun"

"Sakura" Naruto terkejut saat aku menyebut nama itu

"Ano….aku mau kita putus. Maaf Sasuke, bukan aku tak menyukaimu, tapi kelihatannya kau yang tak menyukaiku. Aku sudah punya penggantimu. Kau kenal Sai kan? Dia lah penggantimu" perempuan itu memberikan penjelasan yang membuat telingaku sakit

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah mendapatkan cintaku kembali" ku tutup telpon itu. aku melirik kearah Naruto sebentar. Dia balas melirikku

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus, aku dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi tan itu

"Mau pulang? Atau…"

"Atau apa?"  
"Kita lanjutkan dihotel DOBE"  
'BUAGK'

Tangan tan itu meninju perutku keras. "Kita pulang, aku tak mau kehotel bersamamu. Kau itu orang mesum" aku tertawa geli, kemudian aku mengantarkannya pulang.

Matahariku sekarang sudah kembali. Aku sangat menyukai Matahari mulai sekarang. Karna dia adalah Matahariku.

END _

Maaf kalau endingnya gantung dan gak nyambung. Sebenarnya bukan ending ini yang mugi pingin tulis. Tapi entah mengapa malah ending gaje ini yang muncul. Tolong di (lihat kebawah)

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE ^^.


End file.
